A gun has only one trigger
by Laskoman
Summary: There is a second megaman,is truly unstoppable?
1. Default Chapter

Mega man legends: A gun has only one trigger  
  
By: Laskoman productions  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first fan fiction so be nice all right, and I'm also open to any suggestions you may have. ANY   
  
Ch. 1 The mysterious boy  
  
Deep in Saul kada desert a young man was making his way toward the city. He stood about 5'4 in tall and had long red hair He wore a brown cloak as of to protect him from the sandstorms and other harmful things the desert had to offer. As he made his way toward the city a group of reaverbots jumped out at him. As they charged toward him the boy unleashed a black buster cannon from underneath his cloak and destroyed the reaverbots in front of him. He used a red saber to destroy the reaverbots behind him. "Humph garbage" said the boy as he continued toward the city. When He reached the city it was quit and everyone had gone to sleep. The boy began to venture around and found a nearby alley to sleep in. The next morning the boy arose to the sound of gunfire coming from the main city hall. It was none other than the Bonne family going at it with mega man. When the boy caught his first glimpse of megaman he knew that he was the one he was looking for. But instead of helping him he went ahead and waited for everything to cool down. After about 2 hours of waiting the fighting had come to a halt and the boy came out of the alley and quietly followed megaman. The flutter landed in the middle of the city, the boy watched quietly as Megaman boarded the ship and later came out with some new equipment. "Ahhhh...so triggers storage unit is in the huh?" the boy watched as a blonde haired girl waved to megaman as raced of toward an unknown destination. "A female? Is she with trigger? She must be the one that supplies Trigger with his measures of counterattack." With this on his mind the boy continued to follow megaman. As Megaman went through the ruins the boy recorded his every action from the way he walked to the way he fired at reaverbots. He watched him fight over key with Tron Bonne, which turned into a battle, which he also recorded. As Megaman headed toward the exit the boy decided it was time to greet him. "Gee that was difficult Roll I wish the Bonnes would just leave me alone sometimes" Said megaman as he talked to Roll on his transmitter. But before She could respond the Transmitter broke up. "Roll? Rollll? Hey Ro" Megaman was interrupted by the sight of the boy in the cloak. "Greetings Trigger. My name is Kliff, it is an honor to meet you" "Trigger? Huh what?!" Megaman said in a Haze to Understand. "I see you have considerable skill as a Digger, but do you have what it takes to defeat me?" Kliff looked at Megaman with anticipation of his answer. "I don't have time for this please move" said Megaman. "I see, so you are a coward I presume?" Said Cliff. "What no I just AHHHHHH!!!" Megaman was interrupted by a blast to the chest from Kliff's buster cannon. The Key hit the floor, which Kliff picked up of the floor. "If you want your key back, you'll fight me with all you've got." With no choice megaman got up and began to take aim. Kliff removed the cloak to reveal black armor much similar to megaman's. The boy pulled out the red saber he had used before and charged. Megaman's aim was precise had it not been for the boy watching his movements prior to the battle he could've been taken down easily. Megaman was dazzled by Kliff's speed he couldn't believe how fast the boy was taking cover from is buster shot. When Kliff was close enough he took a swing at megaman injuring his arm. "ARGHH!!." Blood began to trickle through the armor as megaman rose Kliff ran up and kicked him through a wall but as he was flying Megaman fired at him Kliff was hit. And he fell to the floor. After the rubble cleared megaman was on his feet and he was angry. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS HUH!?! TELL ME!!" megaman screamed. Kliff rose up and looked at him. "Because I'm testing you for the real battle..the Battle with the Justice trigger." "Huh? Justice trigger?" Said Megaman  
  
Ch.2 The Justice trigger  
  
"The Justice trigger?" what is that? Said megaman. "The Justice program was designed to be a purifier, He would destroy aburrent programs and keep the master safe from harm. The Justice unit was far to powerful though to be controlled by the master for to long though. Justice went on a rampage destroying everything in his sight in short he had gone Aburrent himself. He said that the planets people were to weak and this was divine plan for them all he would destroy them all and make things his own way. But he was sealed away deep in the forbidden Island before this could happen. I was the one who sealed him away which in turn led to sealing myself as well. But somehow Justice managed to free himself from his prison. But his getting out led to my getting out also." Megaman could not believe what he was hearing. "So what does this have to do with me Kliff?" He asked know completely curious. "You are Megaman Trigger the masters second shot at a purifier unit, but you also went aburrent on him but mistress Sera sealed you away. Megaman began to think. "That must be why Grandpa found me in the ruins with Data. "Yes that would most likely be your answer but trigger we are not done with your test yet" And with that sentence said they continued their battle. Meanwhile in Ruminoa city Bola and Klaymoor were having a drink. "I can't believe we lost that kid..I'm guessing it's because of age" Said Klaymoor. "Ah don't stress on it to much Klaymoor we had it coming, we underestimated the blue kid and we..Hey look there he is!" Just then a boy resembling megaman stepped in the tavern. His hair was snow white and his armor was blood shot red. His eyes were gold and he had a sinister look about him. He stepped up the two and began to speak "I hear you two have had run throughs with trigger unit 2 is this a fact" He asked. "The hell? What's a trigger unit" said Bola. "Anyway we owe you a round two kid don't think the new get up is going to fool us!" Bola lifted his sword from the ground and Klaymoor readied his gun. "You wish to engage in combat yes?" Said the odd boy "Then prepare for death my idiotic friends" In quick instance the Tavern went up in flames as the boy revealed claws and began to power up. Bola tried to go in for a quick swipe but it was avoided and the boy easily cut Bola in two. "BOLLLLAAAA!!!" Klaymoor screamed as his friend blood scattered on the floor. The people ran in horror as the boy charged at Klaymoor tore him open. He then pulled shell cannon out and blew Klaymoor to pieces. "You two obviously had me confused with trigger 2, I am the Justice trigger, But seeing how these people run in fear gives me new motive now. Without a second thought Justice began to destroy Ruminoa city killing innocent people and children. His arm transformed in a giant cannon and with a sweeping blow he destroyed the entire dock of the city. "What is going on here are we under attack again?" said the mayor. Justice broke down the door holding the body of an innocent child in his arms. "Megaman? How could you do this?" said the mayor. "Because letting scum like roam around on my world is definitely not an option." The mayor's assistant watched in horror as Justice hacked away at the mayor. His assistant was the only one to escape. As his ship few further away from the island he watched Nino Explode and a red streak fly across the sky. The assistant was filled with hatred toward Megaman. Justice knew the man had flown away on is airship but he wanted him to get away. A price on triggers head would definitely bring him out, but he was unsure if Kliff had found him or not. But he was sure this would draw him out if not, on the next island.  
  
Ch.3 the reaverbot catastrophe Next time on megaman legends: The Justice unit has released all the reaverbots on to the surface world. Now all of humanity is danger not only by Justice but reaverbots as well. And no one will except help from Megaman now that he is seen as a criminal to all around him. With a bounty on his head for 700,000,000z it seems megaman has more to worry about then just reaverbots and Justice. 


	2. Ch3 the reaverbot catastrophe

Mega man legends: A gun has only one trigger  
  
By: Laskoman productions  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first fan fiction so be nice all right, and I'm also open to any suggestions you may have. ANY   
  
Ch. 1 The mysterious boy  
  
Deep in Saul kada desert a young man was making his way toward the city. He stood about 5'4 in tall and had long red hair He wore a brown cloak as of to protect him from the sandstorms and other harmful things the desert had to offer. As he made his way toward the city a group of reaverbots jumped out at him. As they charged toward him the boy unleashed a black buster cannon from underneath his cloak and destroyed the reaverbots in front of him. He used a red saber to destroy the reaverbots behind him. "Humph garbage" said the boy as he continued toward the city. When He reached the city it was quit and everyone had gone to sleep. The boy began to venture around and found a nearby alley to sleep in. The next morning the boy arose to the sound of gunfire coming from the main city hall. It was none other than the Bonne family going at it with mega man. When the boy caught his first glimpse of megaman he knew that he was the one he was looking for. But instead of helping him he went ahead and waited for everything to cool down. After about 2 hours of waiting the fighting had come to a halt and the boy came out of the alley and quietly followed megaman. The flutter landed in the middle of the city, the boy watched quietly as Megaman boarded the ship and later came out with some new equipment. "Ahhhh...so triggers storage unit is in the huh?" the boy watched as a blonde haired girl waved to megaman as raced of toward an unknown destination. "A female? Is she with trigger? She must be the one that supplies Trigger with his measures of counterattack." With this on his mind the boy continued to follow megaman. As Megaman went through the ruins the boy recorded his every action from the way he walked to the way he fired at reaverbots. He watched him fight over key with Tron Bonne, which turned into a battle, which he also recorded. As Megaman headed toward the exit the boy decided it was time to greet him. "Gee that was difficult Roll I wish the Bonnes would just leave me alone sometimes" Said megaman as he talked to Roll on his transmitter. But before She could respond the Transmitter broke up. "Roll? Rollll? Hey Ro" Megaman was interrupted by the sight of the boy in the cloak. "Greetings Trigger. My name is Kliff, it is an honor to meet you" "Trigger? Huh what?!" Megaman said in a Haze to Understand. "I see you have considerable skill as a Digger, but do you have what it takes to defeat me?" Kliff looked at Megaman with anticipation of his answer. "I don't have time for this please move" said Megaman. "I see, so you are a coward I presume?" Said Cliff. "What no I just AHHHHHH!!!" Megaman was interrupted by a blast to the chest from Kliff's buster cannon. The Key hit the floor, which Kliff picked up of the floor. "If you want your key back, you'll fight me with all you've got." With no choice megaman got up and began to take aim. Kliff removed the cloak to reveal black armor much similar to megaman's. The boy pulled out the red saber he had used before and charged. Megaman's aim was precise had it not been for the boy watching his movements prior to the battle he could've been taken down easily. Megaman was dazzled by Kliff's speed he couldn't believe how fast the boy was taking cover from is buster shot. When Kliff was close enough he took a swing at megaman injuring his arm. "ARGHH!!." Blood began to trickle through the armor as megaman rose Kliff ran up and kicked him through a wall but as he was flying Megaman fired at him Kliff was hit. And he fell to the floor. After the rubble cleared megaman was on his feet and he was angry. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS HUH!?! TELL ME!!" megaman screamed. Kliff rose up and looked at him. "Because I'm testing you for the real battle..the Battle with the Justice trigger." "Huh? Justice trigger?" Said Megaman  
  
Ch.2 The Justice trigger  
  
"The Justice trigger?" what is that? Said megaman. "The Justice program was designed to be a purifier, He would destroy aburrent programs and keep the master safe from harm. The Justice unit was far to powerful though to be controlled by the master for to long though. Justice went on a rampage destroying everything in his sight in short he had gone Aburrent himself. He said that the planets people were to weak and this was divine plan for them all he would destroy them all and make things his own way. But he was sealed away deep in the forbidden Island before this could happen. I was the one who sealed him away which in turn led to sealing myself as well. But somehow Justice managed to free himself from his prison. But his getting out led to my getting out also." Megaman could not believe what he was hearing. "So what does this have to do with me Kliff?" He asked know completely curious. "You are Megaman Trigger the masters second shot at a purifier unit, but you also went aburrent on him but mistress Sera sealed you away. Megaman began to think. "That must be why Grandpa found me in the ruins with Data. "Yes that would most likely be your answer but trigger we are not done with your test yet" And with that sentence said they continued their battle. Meanwhile in Ruminoa city Bola and Klaymoor were having a drink. "I can't believe we lost that kid..I'm guessing it's because of age" Said Klaymoor. "Ah don't stress on it to much Klaymoor we had it coming, we underestimated the blue kid and we..Hey look there he is!" Just then a boy resembling megaman stepped in the tavern. His hair was snow white and his armor was blood shot red. His eyes were gold and he had a sinister look about him. He stepped up the two and began to speak "I hear you two have had run throughs with trigger unit 2 is this a fact" He asked. "The hell? What's a trigger unit" said Bola. "Anyway we owe you a round two kid don't think the new get up is going to fool us!" Bola lifted his sword from the ground and Klaymoor readied his gun. "You wish to engage in combat yes?" Said the odd boy "Then prepare for death my idiotic friends" In quick instance the Tavern went up in flames as the boy revealed claws and began to power up. Bola tried to go in for a quick swipe but it was avoided and the boy easily cut Bola in two. "BOLLLLAAAA!!!" Klaymoor screamed as his friend blood scattered on the floor. The people ran in horror as the boy charged at Klaymoor tore him open. He then pulled shell cannon out and blew Klaymoor to pieces. "You two obviously had me confused with trigger 2, I am the Justice trigger, But seeing how these people run in fear gives me new motive now. Without a second thought Justice began to destroy Ruminoa city killing innocent people and children. His arm transformed in a giant cannon and with a sweeping blow he destroyed the entire dock of the city. "What is going on here are we under attack again?" said the mayor. Justice broke down the door holding the body of an innocent child in his arms. "Megaman? How could you do this?" said the mayor. "Because letting scum like roam around on my world is definitely not an option." The mayor's assistant watched in horror as Justice hacked away at the mayor. His assistant was the only one to escape. As his ship few further away from the island he watched Nino Explode and a red streak fly across the sky. The assistant was filled with hatred toward Megaman. Justice knew the man had flown away on is airship but he wanted him to get away. A price on triggers head would definitely bring him out, but he was unsure if Kliff had found him or not. But he was sure this would draw him out if not, on the next island.  
  
Ch.3 the reaverbot catastrophe Next time on megaman legends: The Justice unit has released all the reaverbots on to the surface world. Now all of humanity is danger not only by Justice but reaverbots as well. And no one will except help from Megaman now that he is seen as a criminal to all around him. With a bounty on his head for 700,000,000z it seems megaman has more to worry about then just reaverbots and Justice. 


End file.
